It is frequently required that a portion of the harness of a motor vehicle must extend into one or more of the doors of the vehicle to supply power to devices such as lighters, radio speakers and window winders. Most of the commonly available electrical connector assemblies are not suitable for use in automobile doors for the reason that portions of the assembly normally extend for substantial distance beyond the surface in which the connector assembly is mounted and the space between the door panel and the frame panel of an automobile is not sufficient to accommodate the connector. The present invention is directed to the achievement of an electrical connector assembly which is specifically intended for use in confined spaces such as on automobile door panels and which possess advantages which are found in conventional electrical connectors; for example, the invention is directed to the achievement of a connector which is easily serviced and which can be removed from the panel for repair of adjustment. The invention is further directed to the achievement of a connector which uses readily available standard terminals rather than specially designed terminals.